User blog:Brandon 10/BTFF Fall Fanon Con 2014
As you all know, this series is being rebooted. Before you say or think anything, let me put this out there. I am sad to leave the old POTO, but I'm excited for all the improvement I can make. Besides, all old episodes will be untouched. Below are the main villains for each season. *Season 1: Ben-21. *Season 2: Vilgax. *Season 3: Zs'Skayr. *Season 4: Undecided. *Season 5: Will be revealed in due time. The villains will appear more, and with bigger plots too. With Ahmad becoming a new co-writer, he suggested that we have one long season, followed by a movie, and then a sequel. To give you guys a taste of the story arc, Maltruence and his Chronosapien army are working with the Plutonians. Why? Well, Chronosapiens manipulate time, and Plutonians manipulate space, giving Maltruence a seemingly promised dominion over everything. Besides the main villains of the series, The Faction will also make an appearance. In this series, Ben won't be using any canon aliens. The Omnitrix is also supposed to be more futuristic, and that will be proven soon enough. ;) Kevin will most definitely appear in Season 1, and he'll be working with a certain group of people who are also working with Vilgax. That about wraps it up for this Con. See you next time! :D}} Reo 19 has been frozen for some time now, sory baout that. Anyways , unlike last time, i'm not giving you spoilers, instead i'm telling you this one thing: Reo 19 is now officaly a part of Powerful Lords: Origins (look at the Powerful Lord entry for more info) I need a new owner. I have explained it all in this Blog. You guys can sign up in the comments of that blog or just message me. The Second season has started with already 4 eps, and i don't remember if i have told you this or not, but from now on The UPOTU eps will be different. They will be twice as long and have bit different style. Also, i will now reveal some info from The Secret PT 1. The list of Enhanced Aliens (The Original Team) *MultiVersus (Dimension 52) *Agility (Dimension 43) *ShadowFlame (Dimension 42) *Mantaray (Unknown Dimension) *Frost (Dimension 75) Now here's the second team *MultiVersus (Dimension 52) *NegaBoost (Dimension 68, now destroyed) *ShadowFlame (Dimension 42) *Skyter (Dimension 29) *Frost (Dimension 75) Also, Agility and NegaBoost are Borther and sister (Don't gasp yet!) Now, this is also been confirmed, UPOTU is a part of the Power of the Lords Series (More info in the Powerful Lord Entry) Well, i'm gonna try the same format as the new UPOTU, so the episodes will come out slowly. Any spoilers? Well... Episode 6 will be more like the canon aka Albedo will be considered as a threat becouse of Ben... Aslo an idea provider would be good! :p So message me Huh.. Sorry guys, but well i'm getting kinda bored of writing this series. I'm planning a meeting for us. Probably after that the episode will be changed. the meeting is on the 1st of October. Zs'Skyre: The High Ecto Lord episode might be removed and deleted (Don't gasp yet!!) Yeah.... I've been busy latley and haven't done anything with it. Let me just tell you that i have a lot of plans for it. Here's an inpostant thing. The series was inspired from Inteligence, if anyone has heard of it. So yeah, i will probably rewatch the beging of it and then start on the episodes. untill i strat i will try to create the characters. Some of you might have seen on my userpage a red link nammed The Chronicles of the Five. It's a miniseries taht i work on when i'm bored. It's curently in the first ep and on virt, but i'll guive you what i have so far: The Episode begin on Kinet. XLR8 is running. He speeds up. Suddenly a siren goes off. XLR8: Oh no! Not Again! XLR8 starts to run faster. It can be seen that There are 3 more kinecelerans running after him. They all are in Blue and with clothes and helmets. Kineceleran Cop 1: Stop right there! XLR8 looks back and ceaps running Kineceleran Cop 1: I'm warning you, if you don't stop right now, we will use force! XLR8 then turns. So do the cops. Thye ceap on running Kineceleran Cop 1: This is your final warning! Stand down and you will not be hurt. XLR8 just ceaps on running. Then the 3 cops stop and point blue lasers at XLR8. Kineceleran Cop 2: Fire! They Shoot lines that connect to XLR8's back and then they electrocute them. XLR8 falls down to the ground. The cops walk to him. Kineceleran cop 1: Look who we got here! Later that day. XLR8 wakes up in a prison cell. he looks around and sees 5 more aliesn in cells. XLR8: Who are you guys? A Petrsosapein: My name's Diamondhead! XLR8: What you're in for? Diamondhead: I destroyed some guys shop. XLR8: Oh? Diamondhead: That over there is Shocksquatch. he darined the citys energy. A Loban wakes up. Loban: Looks like we have a Newbie here! I'm Blizwolfer. But you can just call me Blitz. XLR8: I'm, XLR8! That's all That i have about This series Wel.. I have writen a part of it. Well The part is the message from Sci taht he sent out to everyone. Here it is. Recently, there’s been a series of circumstances. Over the last (blank), users have been on chat, then there’s been glitching, followed by the user leaving a final message of panic, and then disappearing from chat without even a message saying they left appearing. Since then, the users have not answered our messages. I know a lot of people are concerned about this, and I’ve contacted Community Central. For now, I recommend we all stay off chat. Users are not to be alone. If you see someone is on chat, then go on yourself, tell them to get off because of what’s happened, and leave. If there’s no one there, then leave as quick as possible and report the user on there to us. If you see reported users on chat, don’t go on. The following users have had this happen to them, and their situation is unknown: User: Party King User Name Here User Name Here User Name Here User Name Here User Name Here User Name Here I highly stress that you do not go on chat for any reason unless you want to make sure that someone gets off. Wikia Community Central has not responded as of yet, but will. In the meantime, take this precious time off-chat and use it to prepare for the anniversary. We have a lot to do, and not a lot of time. If I learn anything else, I’ll tell you all. Tl; dr: Stay off chat, its dangerous. Alos, the message was writen by sci based on my previous concept. Ans Sci has also officaly a part of this movie (After a long fight with Ahmad, that ended kin a tie and a speach, i won!) Well this is the end. Sorry for Negaverse and Heroverse. For some reason i'm not so much into these series and thus i don't want to write them. Anyways, Have an ice nice day! ~Reo~ }} Hello, our future victimes! It's a series by me, Ahmad, Flame, hopefully Charble and kinda Bry :P It folows the Young Lords as they become the terrible threat we know them as today. This series will have 5 seasons each concentrating on one of the lords. It all happens in Dimension 51 of Earth-666, probably. Just like PLO, this series is written by the lords them selves. This series will go trough the 91 years that are left for the lords, and UPOTU is a part of it. The Series will involve multiple other series in it, like Epic Nova, UPOTU and maybe UTLH (spoiler). The Series ending has technicly already been written, but it will be rewritten. After this series probably will come the new UDE series thing. The 1st ep of that is already done :P POTL is a sequal to PLO that follows the rest of the Powerful Lord lives as they conquer the dimensions. The last episode of this series is written, but will be rewritten.. This series also invloves some already running series like UPOTU, Epic Nova... There's alos a very imporant part of this series called "Into 0blivion" , and yes the 0 is there for a purpouse. Currently we are still deciding about stuff like the dimension of Epic Nova. We are also in progress of making a full history of each dimension. Yes, the Powerful Lords have well They're not minions, they are just are Minor Powerful Lords. And this Fanon Con we reviel to all of you their identities. *Hydro Hazard/Ulti *Dark Mazaroid/Lego *???/Brandon *???/Sync *???/??? (once was going to be Zane) This list isn't confirmed as there are only two of these persons who have agreed to be a Minor Lords, and they are Ulti and Sync. We hope that the rest also agree to be Minor Lords. If not, we'll look for new ones. Amm... It might not even happen, you know. There is such a chance. If it does happen it will take place between PLO and POTL.}} This Con is created By Ahmad and Reo for a new project, made by us. Read below what it is. Deen 14 is currently planned to be a 3 serie franchise that concetartes on a buy named Deen Green who lives in the time of Ben 10,000. The series starts with a series named Deen 14: Origins, but it's a prequal for the actual first series which is named Deen 14: The Evolution aka DFTE. DTE takes place 5 years after the canon episode Ken 10 and one year after Deen 14: Origins. The series is followed by Deen 14: Ultimate Chronicles/DFUC. So here are the current main characters for DFTE. *'Dennis "Deen" Green': Hero with virtually no important power, of course, save for his Evolution device, that allows him to change his evolutionary status and turn into alien forms of five evolution levels (No spoilers about those yet) *'Annie Strike': Daughter of the legendary Ky Strike, Annie is a powerful martial artist, with incredible agility, that has the ability to envelop her body in fire and control it to a vast degree, in human form. She can shapeshift into a dragon, wherein she can breath fire, Phoenix, wherein she is made of fire, and a Firewolf, wherin she can envelop her body in fire and do combat. *'Agredecer "Agrad" Grace': Partly evolved Cerebrecrustacean, has underwater breathing, levitation, lightning, electro-magnetic forcefields. etc. He is intelligent, and usually plans stuff for the team. *'Leonardo "Leo" Bolt': One of King Leon Bolt VI's sons, sent to this dimension for reasons, with very few authorital importance, but he is still worthy. Leo, unlike his other siblings, chose this name to be unique. He has his joking atittude and signature optimism, He wields his short sword with radiates Noir Mana. There's alos a 5th unknown character, a female. Alos some fammiliar names, huh? That Ky Strkes in an alternate one. The actual one is already dead before the new Earth-666 was created. *'Deen's Playlist:' **AmpFibian **Big Chill **Rath **Way Big **Four Arms **Terraspin **Water Hazard **Heatblast **Cannonbolt **XLR8 **Grey Matter **Clockwork (replacing eon) **Diamondhead **Wildmutt Here's a little Scene by Ahmad: A robot explodes. Inversed Heatblast shoots a freeze ray, and freezes an entire pile of robot debris. They break the ice with an explosion, and regenerate. Inversed Heatblast forms a giant ice sledgehammer and swings it. He hits the robots, and the sledgehammer shatters. Inversed Heatblast lands on his feet, freezing the ground. The robots shoot lasers at him, and he conjures a thick ice wall. The wall shatters, spikes going everywhere. Inversed Heatblast: This is annoying! Annie (offscreen): You're telling me? We pan to see Annie, with a giant fire whip. She swigns it, capturing three robots. She leaps up, shifting to a Phoenix. She showers the robots with flames, melting them. She reverts o human form, diving towards a fourth robot. She envelopes her leg in fire, and lands onto it, blowing it up. She lands on the ground, sweating. She wipes her forehead. Agrad: Wow, she's hot. Leo: Pun intended? Agrad frowns, then smiles. Agrad: Of course. His expresion turns to alarm, as he flips Leo aside, firing a humungous lightning bolt. The lightning pierces through a robot, shattering it. Inversed Heatblast: Guys, we need to get out of here. There are too much robots! Agrad: I'm on it! He runs to Inversed Heatblast's side, and summons an electro-magnetic shield for them. Leo envelopes his body in Noir Mana, and dashes forward, tearing through a robot and stopping next to Annie. Annie swipes her hand horizontally, an enormous fire wave tearing through several robots. Leo: Where to? Inversed Heatblast: ANYWHERE! Leo grins, and a Noir Mana cloud teleports them all away. They teleport out on top of a sky scrapper. Inversed Heatblast's symbol flashes red and he reverts. Deen: Man, this was messed up. Leo: Its like a wave of coconut ice cream. Annie: What made you think that? Leo: Duh, because I teleported us on top of the "Ice Cream Force, Inc" company building. Well that's all you get to know for now. Stay Tuned for Deen 14: The Evolution!}} ---- Looks like that's about it for Fall Fanon Con 2014 but there will be many more in the future and I hope to see you all there. I'm Brandon 10 and it's always Hero Time! See ya later. :D Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon Con